More Tangled Than a Love Triangle
by marauder marion
Summary: REWRITTEN Tangled Love Lives of The Maraunders, and Lily's friends. Cross-flirting, an Independent Girl, Missed signals, Surprises, Cheating, Camels, Ex-Girlfriends holding grudges, And eventually, love.
1. Sidetracked cross Flirting

**Not a Love Triangle, this is a Love Tangle**

**Chapter 1 – Cross Flirting**

**James and Sirius/Admiring hotness**

"Oh My God, how hot is she?" James Potter asked

"Who?" Sirius Black replied

"How can you ask that? There's only one perfect girl over there"

"Um" I looked at the table in front of us. Sonja, Lily, Polly, Honey and Claudia. Well as James had already dated Sonja and Polly, it wouldn't be them. And, well this was James Potter we were talking about, so it couldn't be Evans. So Claudia or Honey. Neither were outstandingly pretty, but not ugly either. So time to guess

"Claudia?"

"Sirius, I'm never eating pizza again. It must make you blind. You had at least six slices at lunch. How can you miss beauty like that?"

"Um, so it's Honey?"

**James Daydreams**

James did not reply. He was too busy off in a magical land where the girl before him was massaging his back. Palm trees swayed silently in the breeze, waves rolled to shore, a coconut thumped him on the head….

"OUCH!"

"Earth to Prongs" I said after hitting James on the head.

"Oh"

**How (not) to get a Girl's Attention **

"Padfoot, how can I get her to notice me?"

"James, you could just ask her out!"

"I can't do that, it would ruin my cred. A Marauder can't just tell a girl that he likes her"

"Well do ask me then. How hard can it be to tell her how you feel?"

"But how can I get her to notice me?"

"Ask her out?"

"Padfoot!"

"Well, DON'T use the same 'notice me' plan you did with Christina West. I'm sure she really didn't appreciate being portkeyed off to Paris with out warning"

"Hey, a free holiday what's wrong with that?

"She was halfway though a Charms exam at the time"

"Escape plan from exams! I'd marry a person who did that to me"

"She wasn't really expecting there'd be so much of a punishment for using magic-out"

"Yeah, but she noticed me hey"

"Well yeah, but I'm sure she didn't find you attractive after she hexed you"

"Shut up. Remind me never to try to date a Ravenclaw again. Only a smartarse like that would know the ostrich beak curse AND that crab feet one"

"Oh, yeah and James, never date a Ravenclaw"

"Shut up"

**James/ Dinnertime**

what should i do about Honey i can't ask her out she'll know how i feel that would be bad can't do any such thing would ruin reputation need to do something want her so bad may as well ask Sirius must still refuse to ask her out no matter what he says oh well i need advice quick i'll ask now

**Sirius's Response**

Well, you could ask her out….ouch. Or maybe not.  I guess you could flirt with one of her friends while she's there of course

Don't ask me who, because unlike you, I haven't memorised Honey's friends, timetable, likes, dislikes, CD rack contents…but preferably someone you HAVEN'T previously dated.

Oh Prongs, you have to tell me she has more than on friend you haven't already dated! Honey's pretty popular, isn't she? I mean there's Ella, Thea, Tash, Sonja, Polly…um well I guess you're pretty popular too.

So who's the one haven't dated?

**Sirius's Reaction to 'the Name'**

SCREAM

**Meet Lily**

At 17 she is addicted to rock music

At 17 she wears only black, even when she doesn't have to wear the school robes

At 17 she doesn't take any shit from anyone

At 17 she believes girls can achieve anything

At 17 she wants to dye her red hair black

At 17 her best friend is an extremely ditzy girl called Honey

At 17 she doesn't understand how the hell she became best friends with her as they are so different.

At 17 she guesses most of other Gryffindor girls were a bit scared of her

At 17 she hates James Potter, who if you haven't already guessed is on his way to flirt with her to win over her friend

**Lily and Honey/Sitting by the ****Lake**** which is now (Thankfully) Free from (that ****Moron**** AKA) Potter**

"What is wrong with that boy, Honey? Can't he take a hint?"

"Wrong with James? How could you say such a thing! James is Flawless"

"Flawless at being annoying? True enough"

"Though maybe if anything he sort of sounds like a cartoon character when singing. But only slightly…"

"Honey, that is one of the smallest problems because I do not choose to be close enough to Potter to listen to his singing"

"But seriously Lily, you are like SO lucky. What I wouldn't give to be you, having James all over you like that. Like not literally, not that I would mind that either, but you know what I mean…."

Honey! Did you here him '_Apart from some giant squid spotting, I'm admiring how lovely you are Lily' _how sickening.

"I thought it was sweet. Like when he was like '_Lily, please use my proper name. Potter sounds like a ceramic maker' _it was like so cute! Ceramic maker. Wait, if I marry him, my last name would be Potter too."

"Honey…"

"Shut up Lils. You are totally crazy. No one could resist James's smile. He is like so totally hot"

"Well why don't you get with him then?"

"Lil, it's like totally obvious that he only likes you. He didn't even pay attention to me. Go for it Lils, he's gold."

"Honey. I don't like James. Why he likes me I have no idea. Why don't you go and wreak his fantasises with me, and get him into this world with you."

"But like how? He likes you."

"Well, please, I'm begging you, change that"

****

**The Plan**

Honey is to flirt with one of the marauders, ie James Potter's best friends, whilst James is around, to make James Potter jealous, and, if all goes to plan, James to be head over heals in love with her. The lucky lad is to be

**The Name**

That had been floating around Lily Evans' head all day was a shocking one. You wouldn't believe who it was, and she scarcely could either. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a crush on a marauder. The Lily who swore blind she didn't need a man in her life, had a crush on

**The Gap**

In both cases is to be filled with the name of Sirius Black.

**What Lily Thinks**

I'm absolutely fine with Honey flirting with Sirius. I know it's just a ploy to get James. She may even succeed in shaking me out of this pathetic trance Sirius has got me in. And even if that doesn't work, and I still like him after Honey gets with James, Honey can tell me all the goss on him. I'll find out if he likes hair up or down, and whether he still has 64 freckles on his neck.

**What Honey Thinks**

Could it like work? That would be so cool is I could get with James. I want him like so bad. Mrs Honey Potter. Sounds perfectly perfect. As long as Lily doesn't mind. I could get just as close to James with Peter or Remus. They aren't like **that** bad. But after all, it _is _only a trick.

**What they Both Decide**

Go for it

**Breakfast Time Wednesday**

The food consists of bacon, eggs, sausages, tomato and toast. All the girls who have been previously mentioned are sitting at the Gryffindor table, enjoying a healthy start to the day. The boys previously introduced as the marauders are walking into the great hall, in the direction of the part of table where the girls are sitting. For once, they are not thinking about the previously described breakfast, but the plan which they are going to put into action.

**James/Looking over at table**

oh wow there she is radiating with beauty as usual I don't know how Remus can say she's worse than my usual taste in girls sure she mightn't be the brightest crayon in the box i mean she hangs around with evans but anyway she is still gorgeous anyway i can't believe i'm going through with this god save me it's crazy i'm crazy i'm crazy for Honey god she's beautiful oh no there's Lily may as well get this over and done with

**The confrontation **

"Good Morning ladies, especially dear Lily"

"What do you want Potter?"

"Apart from seeing your beautiful face, Lily, I was wondering if these seats are free."

"Yes they are, but this one will be too if you sit down" Snapped Sonja

"As long as Lily's chair remains occupied, I have no problem with that situation Sonja."

**What Sonja could have done when James sat down**

- Calmly switch seats

- Ignore James and keep on eating

- Start a conversation with Polly about waxing and eyebrow plucking

- Walk off, calm and collected

-  Say jerk every time he tried to open his mouth

- Try and save Lily from the obvious pain she was going through.

- Anything that didn't involve pumpkin juice

**What Sonja Did**

Tipped her pumpkin juice over James

**For the Rest of the Morning**

Sirius and Remus joked that Sonja must be calming down since James only had pumpkin juice over him, not wings, feathers and a beak like last time. Peter was commenting on how girls are too sensitive for their own good. Lily was still being tormented by James, being asked out to Hogsmeade, and being told all sorts of soppy things. James was having considerable amounts of fun teasing Lily, pretending to flatter her, and sneaking glances at Honey out of the corner of his eye. Ella, Thea and Polly were sniggering at the situation, conveniently forgetting James had dated all of them at least once, and in Ella's case, six times. Honey was staring at James out of the corner of her eye, thinking that James managed to look hot even if he was dripping with an orange fluid.

**Lily/Still at Breakfast Table/ten minutes after the marauders left******

The boy has problems. Major problems. Honey has real problems too, since she actually likes Potter. How could she? I know she doesn't have the _best _taste, but honestly, Potter? He has to be her worst choice ever. And believe me; she's had a lot to compare with. I thought the guy who had the obsession with lizards was bad enough. Or that guy who took the last bottle of butter beer at the quiddich cup party last year. I was right behind him too. But Potter. This obsession was much worse. Look at her. How pathetic, falling that bad for a guy. She's been staring into space ever since James left, and it's actually getting quite boring. I wish she would just talk to me, because I need to get that idiots voice out of my head. Just the way he kept saying I was beautiful was so sickening, so player-like. Maybe even if Sirius said it, I'd still feel like this. Like I was supposed to fall at my feet or something. They boy makes me so mad.

**Description of Dormitory the Marauders are about to Enter**

Messy. Quiddich posters. Spell books cast aside, covered in dust. Clothes all over the floor. Maroon and Gold curtains. MG luvs RK scratched into the wall. Two broomsticks. Charmed crack in wall to hide invisibility cloak and other such items. Tawny owl asleep on curtain rail

**Marauders talk in Dormitory**

 "So guys, how do you reckon that went" James asked Remus, Peter and Sirius

"Well… It was good entertainment for us" Sirius commented

"Hell yeah" Remus added "Very amusing"

"No guys! Is she falling for me?"

"Hate to break it you Prongs, but if that girl kisses you after the 30th time you said she was the only girl in the world for you, causing her to tell you to jump in the lake, there's not much hope for a Mrs Lily Potter anytime soon"

"Oh my god Peter, not Evans, Honey! That is the whole point of this"

"Oh, and I thought you was flirting with Evans for the fun of it."

"Prongs, since you didn't address Honey once all though that, I'd have to say no."

"Padfoot, that's the whole point. Not for her to think that I like her. She just has to notice me"

I think you'll find she'd also notice her if you asked her out. Or pashed her, or threw you self on top of her for that matter."

Padfoot…"

I know, I know. "Then she'd know you liked her?" Really, James was so much like a girl sometimes. "You know Prongs, what you're doing is exactly what girls like Sonja do."

"Oh, and Sonja certainly made you notice you at lunch today" Remus backed me

"Guys, Sonja does not like me. And I don't go throwing drinks on people I like"

"Um Prongs…." Peter started

"…One name…" Remus added

"….Jasmine Richards" I concluded.

"Oh shut up."

 (A/N)Yes, this had been rewritten, and I'd really appreciate some feedback, so guess what that means? Review!


	2. Shopping at Hogsmeade

**Tori** How was I supposed to tell you I had a new one up? I only just got back from camp, and haven't seen you yet!

**Sam** What's wrong with the name Sonja?? It exists, it says so on any of the baby names sites you go to. It's just more interesting than Sonia or Sonya. & I like this one better too, because it's way easier to write. Ali doesn't agree, coz there aren't any Freds in this one yet

**i-love-animals** I could work that in. Tell me how I went!

**Ali** Camels will happen in this chapter. Totally scarily.

**Zoe** How like uninterestering would it be if they got together straight away?. Anyway, you pick me up on grammar enough school, so give it a rest, pretty please?

**Ange **I'm very proud. Thanx for reviewing. And please keep reading, coz I defiantly will keep writing.

**Sam** NOW****

**This is Not a Love Triangle, It's a Love Tangle!**

**Chapter Two – Hogsmeade **

****

**Too Early/ Good morning shoeshines**

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Two voices with belonged to Honey and Lily came though the boy's dormitory.

"Not happening!" Sirius moaned

"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep." James repeated, refusing to believe he was awake.

"Nhdoi hger uhvsd erhr." Peter mumbled, his mouth not being awake enough to work properly.

Lily was heard muttering "mornimus lightifi" and suddenly the curtains turned invisible and we were hit by steams of blinding light. It steamed in like in was only a few metres from the sun it's self.

 "Arh" James yelled. "Too much light!"

"Good Morning Sunshines!" Called Honey

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, blinking rapidly

"Funny you should ask. We were wondering if you fine gentleman would accompany us ladies to Hogsmeade?"

"Why?" Peter asked,

"Well you see, our dorm mates have discovered hufflepuff seventh year boys, so they are not available to hang out with us"

"What Honey is trying to say is our 'friends' would rather spend the day with those conceited big heads with nothing but looks, but then again, you're not that much better James."

"You mean you think I have looks? This is the best day of my life!"

"Yeah. Looks of a constipated ape."

**Peter/A moment later**

That was. Weird. Did Lily Evans just come over. And ask to spend the day. With James? That can't be right. Not right. At all. Am I missing something. If so, what. Lily hates James. Anyway. There's not point spending the day at Hogsmeade. With girls. Girls who aren't Polly.  Oh no. James and Sirius. They've already agreed.

****

**What they all did at Hogsmeade**

Sirius got a quill that automatically corrected spelling. It also calls out various insults to 'Challenged spellers'. Honey tried to flirt with Sirius as much as possible, to get James jealous. Peter had to send an owl to his parents from the post office, and tried to get James to come with him, because it was James's fault for having the idea of hair spraying the school owls, thus being banned from the school owlery. James laughed, remembering the prank, and was upset at how Honey was flirting with Sirius. Remus, who was not present at this moment in time had been forgotten about, and was coming back today after visiting his sick aunt. He was sharply remembered by Sirius a few moments before he was supposed to be picked up. Lily had been tormented by James for most of the morning, but did now let this get in her way of loving looking in the shops. Lily also volunteered to go and meet Remus.

**Factors Lily considered do decide whether to meet Remus or not**

- Honey would have perfect opportunity to flirt with Sirius to get James to like her.

- Giving up shopping…that's bad

- James couldn't flirt with me and put me through that torture again.

- I'm running out of money…fast

- I wouldn't have to be there when Honey was flirting with Sirius, so I can't get jealous.

**Lily's Choice**

Go.

****

**Wishes**

Lily wishes Remus would hurry up and come.

Peter wishes the unknown owl would stop pecking him

Honey wishes James would look over at her, even if she is all over Sirius

James wishes Honey would talk to him, or he'd even surprisingly settle for Lily to appear and take his mind off the whole business

Sirius wishes Honey would get with James already, because he really wants his best mate back, and he wants to go shopping for dung bombs.

****

**Why Remus could be Late**

a) He is either lost, or not lost. If he is lost, there's nothing to worry about, when you're lost, you can be found. If he's not lost, however, that is a problem. If you're not lost, you can't be found.

b) If he's not lost, he's either started to come, but never made it, or never started to come. If he's started to come, and never made it, there's nothing to worry about. He probably just got hungry and stopped for a snack.

c) However, if he never left home, there are only two options. Either there was a camel stampede, or there wasn't.

d) If there was a camel stampede, there are only two questions. Was it at Remus's house? Or was it somewhere in Africa?

If it was at Remus's house, there is nothing to worry about. After all, Remus got an O for Outstanding in Care of Magical creatures last year. And before the little voice in side my head says anything, I am perfectly aware camels aren't magical creatures, but they have to be easier to control than dragons. I still have that scar from 4th year! But anyway, who ever said camels weren't magical? They could possess magical powers in that hump of theirs. That's it. I'm going to make it my new life mission to prove camels are magical.

Anyway, if the camel stampede was in Africa, there is something to worry about because:

a) Why isn't Remus here if he didn't have a camel stampede at his place; and

b) If the camel stampede was in Africa, they would have stirred up so much dust, that all the asthma suffering moles would have to retreat into their holes. This would mean the land level would rise, meaning a person bunging jumping would hit the ground causing an avalanche. An elephant may be hit by a rock, and fall into the ocean, causing a tsunami. Seagulls would become scared of this and all fly away, and a tornado would be formed by the change in air pressure. This tornado could've picked up a car, and dropped it on Remus's house. That could be why he's late.

****

**Why Remus is Late**

"Lily!"****

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Remus's voice

"Hey Remus! So the camels didn't affect you?"

He looked confused, which is hardly surprising

 Um…no. I just got lost."

_Well that's boring! _

****

**A Marauder shopping list**

Dung bombs – duh. We're Marauders

Nose-biting tea cups – can never have enough

Dung bombs – well we might need extras!

Frog Spawn soap – to pay back the kid who stole our idea to cover Professor Sprout's gloves in mushroom growing powder so everywhere she touched grew a mushroom.

Cockroach cluster – lunch

Dung bombs – what if we get snowed in, or Zonko's closes down?

**Lily and Honey/ Dormitory/Later**

"So Honey, how did it go with Sirius?"

"Well, James was like looking totally left out, but that could've been because you weren't like there"

"James doesn't like me. There is no way he likes me. He was probably just doing it for a dare or something."

"But if he wasn't Lil? What is he like has it bad for you? You could be throwing away the chance of a lifetime."

"Honey, I do not need boys 24/7. I like to think I'm stronger than that"

"SIRIUS."

"Yeah, I like him, but I'm not obsessed."

"He has 43 freckles."

"Great"

"Lily! Don't be like that. Please"

"So pathetic Honey"

Laughter.

**Honey and Sirius/ Couch/Later still**

"Hey Sirius!"

 "Hey Honey, how life going"

 "Enjoy Hogsmeade?"

 "Yeah it was heaps good"

"I totally loved eating lunch in that cave"

"Yeah, that cave is great. Remember when we had those secret club meetings in that cave, James?"

"Uh yeah it was cool"

"Coming to watch our quiddich match next weekend Honey?"

"Wouldn't like miss it for anything," She said flicking back her hair, "I totally love seeing you in action _sir._ You're such a great flier."

"Yeah, well, I love flying. You jut get to soar. It's brilliant."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way on my flying lesson" Honey moved her hand to my leg. However, a few seconds later, all too soon, Honey stood up.

"See you tomorrow boys, I'm off to get some beauty sleep"

**James/same time**

god she's beautiful but why is she talking to sirius if only i could be him with her all over me seriously tempted to try polyjuice potion now  i know sirius tried to include me but that would be breaking the code and she might think i like her if i'm too eager she is gorgeous that's all there is to it can't stop staring at her so need her i don't care if the rest of the school thinks she's easy there's more to her than they think look at her she has to be mind i'm james potter she's a girl it all should work oh she's gone now to get beauty sleep she said she sure as hell don't need it.

**Confession time**

The door suddenly opened. It was Remus who entered

"Guys, I've got something to tell you," he said "Well two things actually…"

"Well…" James and I looked at him waiting. It looked like it was really serious

"Ok. Um my sick mother wasn't the reason I went home. The truth is I have a twin brother who is magical too. The thing is, he's in Azkaban. I had to visit my mother to help her sort out all magical information and to comfort her. He's not evil, though my family makes him out to be. Just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He has three years to go."

**Shock**

We all looked at Remus, shocked. Not that I had a problem with that at all. I mean, you can't choose your family. I just wish he told us earlier, so I could help him through it. "And the other…? I whispered

"I…"


	3. Sonja

**A/N **Well, I finally updated this story. I was stuck for ideas for quite a while, but here it is. I shoulddn't be as long with the next chapter, as I've got quite a bit of it written. Thank you for reviews, keep them coming! And any advice, please give. ENJOY!

**Crazystarz**_ ~ _Oh well, as long as you actually reviewed, I don't care that it's a bit late. Now UPDATE YOUR STORIES!

**i****-love-animals**_ ~ _If reviewers are going to take the time to give me advice, it's only fair to consider it. I've also started developing your idea about James in this chapter, and more will come!

**Sam **~ Yep, I'm happy. And I'll work on the journals one soon.

`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-__

_From Last Chapter…._

"And the other…? I whispered

"I'm…"

`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-

**__**

**_Chapter Three._**

**_Sirius P.O.V_**

"I'm" Remus stated again "I'm in love with Lily."

"Lily EVANS?" I Clarified

"Yeah. I've always had a small crush on her, but when you, James, started flirting with her, I couldn't help it. I felt jealous."

"Moonz, you do know that is just a ploy to get Honey, don't you" James said, looking worried. 

"Yeah, 'course I do. It's just a feeling inside, you know"

"You know Moony; I never thought I'd live to see the day someone said that about Evans. However, for your sake I'm not going to say you are insane. But Moony, you're crazy."

"Yeah, I know. But I really can't help it."

"I know" I said, before James could interrupt with another negative comment about Lily. She wasn't that bad, really 

"You can't choose who you are going to fall for. It just happens. 

"Thanks Padfoot. I really don't know why my heart soars when I see that girl. Or even why I get angry, when I see someone hurting her. Or why I feel unwanted when she's talking to another guy. Or why I feel so empty when I don't see her. 

"But are you still OK with me flirting with her to get Honey?"

"Yeah. I know that's not for real."

`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-

**_Lily P.O.V_**

 "Lils! Look who's coming our way!" Honey said as she squeezed my hand.

"Oh God. Potter. Save me."

"Like, hello, that's a totally good thing.

"And I suppose I can't tell him to get lost for your sake, right?"

"Yep" Honey giggled "Do I like look ok?"

"Yeah" I said without even bothering to look. With the amount of time Honey spent in the bathroom this morning, so must look ok.

"But Lil, seriously, you can't deny that he is totally gorgeous looking."

"Uh, yes I can and I will."

"Well your loss. He's obviously crazy for you."

"Good for him. I don't want him. I'm quite happy by my self, without boys hanging off me" I couldn't help but look smugly at Honey right then. She is the exact kind of person who doesn't feel their life is complete with out some boy or other.

"What about Sirius?" Honey asked, looking at me conceitedly "You like can't totally admit you don't want him, can you?"

"Honey, I don't expect you to understand this, but I like Sirius, not because he is 'hot', or the quiddich captain, or the one all the girls want, but because he is himself. Most people, having been born into a family like his, would go with that way of life, wanting to please their family. Sirius doesn't give a shit what people think. Sure, he can be a bit arrogant at times, but normally, he just wants to be himself. I admire him for that"

"Whatever."

"Lily darling. Looking stunning this morning as usual" I didn't even have to look up. That irritating voice could belong to no one but Potter.

"Potter. Not covered in Pumpkin Juice this morning. What a surprise."

"Just wanting to look my best for you sunshine, the light of my life"

"I can fix that for you" A sarcastic voice came from behind. Sonja appeared and tipped her glass of Pumpkin juice over James's head, again.

"You know what, Sonja" I asked "I think that was an improvement."

**_James P.O.V_**

SO I've been sitting here talking to Evans for about fifteen minutes now, and I have to say it has almost been the longest fifteen minutes of my life. Honey better be worth all this trouble. I'm currently dripping with pumpkin juice, thanks to Sonja. I swear that girl has problems. Not as many as Lily has though. Why did I ever listen to Sirius that this was the way to get a girl? To make matters even worse, Honey seems to be enjoying Sirius's company. Every time I'm with him, she seems to appear, complimenting Sirius on one thing or another. So worrying. 

"Oh Lily, have you remembered that this weekend is our big Quiddich match? I'm so looking forward to seeing you be a cheerleader for me"

"Potter, even if it wasn't you I'm meant to be cheering for, under no circumstance would I be a cheerleader."

"Why ever not? You're pretty enough, have a nice body, and a VERY loud voice"

"Perhaps because cheering is sexist, and pathetic. Yay, jumping up and down holding pom-poms. 

God that was funny. I thought, as Lily kept talking on and on about why cheerleading should be illegal. What the hell could Moony possibly like about Evans? 

'Nothing' was my eye's immediate response to my brain. I think Lily had stopped complaining about cheerleaders at this point in time, however was still scowling so I said   

"Oh Lily! Even when you scowl at me so terribly, I'm filled with joy as I get to gaze into your beautiful sparking eyes"

God this is sickening. I can not think of a person I would less like to flirt with than Evans. Though maybe Snape. AT least he wouldn't go on about cheerleaders. He certainly wouldn't want to cut down the list of girls he could get together with; it's only a millimetre long already. I can't see anything wrong with cheerleaders. I mean, they're girls, they're beautiful, and very usually are cheering for me! 

Lily kept scowling, and suddenly realized that what I had said about her eyes was true. She did have beautiful green eyes. As green as a blade of grass in spring, shinning in the sunlight. I was soon lost in them, searching for any clues to how she was really feeling.

I had to give myself a shake to get myself out of this trance. What was I thinking? This was Lily Evans I was talking about.

**_Sonja's Point of View_**

I was just happily enjoying my breakfast, laughing with the girls before **he** came along. Tash was complaining about her major potions essay, which she had stayed up until three in the morning to finish, and Halley was telling us excitedly about the next quiddich game the following weekend. I wasn't as obsessed with quiddich as I much as I used to be, before I had broken up with James, but it was still quite interesting to watch. 

"Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff, right?" Lily asked

 "Yes" Replied Halley. "They aren't as strong, and their tactics aren't as good as Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but they do have some real talent there. Brian, a chaser is one of the best in the school, and as much as I hate to say it, Alana, their captain and keeper has extraordinary reflexes."

"Brian wouldn't be nearly as good as James is at chasing" Honey stated. "James is the best quiddich player in the whole of Hogwarts"

"James is quite good, I'll give you that, but he shows off too much. Instead of going for the easy option and shooting it through the closest and free hoop, he has to do the Tomjeavicgari manoeuvre, and gets the ball in by the slightest fraction."

"No matter what you say, Halley, James will always be the best" Honey said this in a completely bitchy voice. 

I don't really like Honey much anyway. She's too full of her self. James and she would really make a good couple actually. I just hate the smug way she's flicking her hair right now. As if the colours natural! I wonder how many charms she has to do to keep it that blond. 

The morning was going too well, I should've known it couldn't last. All of a sudden, **_He _**stuck his great big ugly unwanted face into our table.

"Good Morning Ladies" He said. 

Well it was a good morning until he appeared. 

"Oh Lily, there you are. Thank goodness I didn't have to survive one more second without seeing your beautiful face. The night time's the worst for me. I feel so alone. I done suppose you could me though tonight? "

"In

Your

Dreams

Potter."

I smiled to my self. At least someone was standing up to him. And really, none better than Lily Evans. I didn't really know her too well, and really are a bit scared of her to tell the truth. However, it was just what James needed, to be told off by the worlds toughest witch.

Suddenly, James's Voice interrupted my thoughts

"You know, Lily, I would go to the end of the world for you"

Anger was boiling up inside me. 

"But would you stay there?" I snapped.

Not so long ago, James had used the very same pick up line on me. I have realized now that he took me in, and used me. For that, I'll never forgive him.

"For you, Sonja, no. I would not stay there. However, for the beautiful Miss Evans here, yes I believe I would.

The arrogant way that he smiled was sickening. It was like I was just another girl in the long line he had had in the past, when he had sworn it was different with me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stormed off, in the direction of my dormitory. As I passed a suit of armour, I heard James's voice

"Would you look at that? She just refuses to get over me. Well I guess I am astoundingly irresistible, but still. I now have my sights fully set on you Miss Lily Evans. Sonja will just have to accept th…"

James was interrupted then by an armour helmet that I threw at him.

I then ran up to my room and lay on my bed. No one even came on asked if I was OK. There is just no point storming off to my room if no one notices. If he doesn't notice.

`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-`-,_/|\_,-


	4. Seekers snatch snitchs and the girls

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus** I had a look at your double fic, and it's very good. Characters that are going crazy are fun to write about!

**CrazyStarz** Well, it's not exactly soon, but whatever. I just hope that the different points of view aren't confusing. It's just better to write it that way.

**Sam ** I'll update my journals fic sometime soon, can you wait that long?

****

**Peter/Saturday morning**

I'm Bored. Bored. Bored. What could possibly. Motivate. The entire school. To sit through a game. So boring. Even the umpire. Falls asleep? And I don't care that. Every one is saying. She was taking an astromany class. Until four in the morning. It must be the quiddich.

Oh wait. Everyone's cheering. Maybe the match is cancelled. Oh. No such luck. Halley the Gryffindor just made a save. What a pity. I would've even settled. For it to be postponed. For a few centuries.

Did you know one. Of these games. Went on for. Seventeen hours and 51 minutes? How not. Fun. Does that sound? I guess. Then at least. I would have. An excuse. For falling asleep.

**How to Keep Peter Awake **

_Sirius_: If I wasn't busy searching for the snitch, I'd put the caffeine spell over him"

_Brett and Adam_:  hit him with our 'Go the Lions' signs.

_Polly: _Why would you **want** to be awake during quiddich?

_James: _I dunno. Make him sit behind Honey? That always works for me

_Remus: _Put a cheering charm on him. That may make him enthusiastic

_Honey_: Would it impress James if I found a way to keep him awake? Or maybe if we keep him asleep he won't distract James from me

_Lily: _Get Honey to start talking and squealing about the match in his ear. That worked on me at 6:30 this morning. And yes, we did get good seats.

_Sonja: _Peter who?

****

**Why Peter is mad at Honey**

Remus and I used to just talk while the games were on, as he didn't find them that interesting either. However, now he has decided he wants to join the team to impress Lily who is currently jumping up and down in the front row, with that very ditzy friend of hers Honey. If Honey wasn't so enthusiastic, Lily wouldn't be either, and neither would be Remus. It all works.

James likes her. Knowing his taste, she must be bad. I really do not get how James can like her. It's very wrong.

She's too pretty, so she looks wrong somehow.

That voice! I can not stand that voice of hers. It sounds like a chipmunk.

Even thinking about her doesn't entertain me! She could at least be useful!

oh something exciting has happened. SEE, I DON'T NEED YOU HONEY, TO ENTERTAIN ME!

**The incident that is more entertaining than how annoying Honey is.**

 The keeper, Alana made a great save by quiddich expectations, and Lee, a chaser was too busy clapping her performance, he failed to notice the quaffle coming towards him, and got hit in a rather sensitive area. Oh well, nothing is happening anymore. Back to boredom. I can see Polly over there, looking bored too. Wow, someone else who isn't completely insane. I think I'll make up a quiz to keep her entertained.

****

**Quiz for Polly**

**#1** What is the most boring sport ever? **a)** Cricket **b)** Lawn bowls **c)** Quiddich.

**#2** Who actually cares that Brian scored his hundredth goal for the year? **a)** Me **b)** Him **c)** the guy with the blue hair who's eating a hotdog.

**#3** Are we mad at Professor Quiller for confiscating Honey's blow up lion? **a)** Of course! The pride of Gryffindor taken from us! How will we survive? **b)** No! It was a distraction to the players! **c)** Yeah, watching her nearly drop it, and it roaring 'Go Sirius, Go James' provides some interest to an other wise dead boring few hours.

**#4** who has the scariest hair? **a) **James (messy as usual) **b)** Halley (well, it is hot pink) **c)** Lee (He never recovered from when that gnome went wild and pulled chunks of his hair)  

**#5** Why doesn't the clock have hands?

Oh I give up already. Nothing will save me from the boredom of the match. Uh oh, 'time' has been called, and Sirius is coming over, with wand out…and pointed at me…

**Lily/After the Match**

What was Honey thinking, squealing "Oh my god! Well done boys!" at the top of her cringe-worthy voice? Oh god. Save me, please? Seriously, how ditzy does she want to be? Sure, she would be my best friend, but still. Oh no, they are coming over. Though, really, Sirius had caught the snitch, and as much as I hate to admit it, James had scored many spectacular goals. Oh no! What's happening to me? Why am I grinning at those two? Oh God I'm turning into Honey. That is bad. Must stop self grinning. Must stop self staring at Sirius too.

**The Fateful Question**

 "Going to like give us a ride to the ground?" Asked Honey

****

**The Challenge**

"Lillian Darling, would you do me the honour?"

"Number one, Potter, it is LILY; L-I-L-Y. Lillian makes me sound like a princess, or something stupid like that, and number two, what makes you think I'm going to get on that thing? I'm perfectly capable of walking down the stairs, thank you very much."

"But Lily! You get a chance to ride with me, a famous quiddich player in the making, on a Nimbus 1000, one of the best brooms of the decade. How many others would have that opportunity?"

"Potter, do you really think that commercialism is going to impress me? For the price of that broom, 100 poor families could have a decent meal"

"Fine, Lily! I'll sell my broom! I'll refrain from buying dung bombs for a whole month, and give the money I save to any charity! Just fly down with me!"

…..

"Potter, your broom is blocking my path. Move it please, or all it will do in the future is sweep floors."

 "Scared, Evans?"

"Of what?"

"Flying"

"No"

"Prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything to **you**, Potter. Now, if you'd move…"

"You know, Evans, you never struck me as the kind of girl who would be afraid of heights"

 "Just because I can't think of anything worse than flying on the same broom as you, it does not mean that I am afraid of heights."

****

**James's expression**

Smugness. One raised eyebrow. Conceited. Cocky smile.  Arrogant. Everything Lily hated.

****

**Lily's Reasoning with herself, before she answered James**

………………………

****

**Lily's Reasoning with herself, after she answered James**

The tone of his voice had changed. No longer was it whiney and sickening. It has hard, and threatening. Perhaps he had given up on constantly asking me out. Well I can hope, can't I? But still, Just seeing him floating there, with that smug expression what was I supossed to do? I couldn't let him win, could I? Now can you see why he pisses me off so much? He had me trapped. Trapped between proving to him I wasn't scared, and proving that I didn't have to prove anything to him.  My mouth decided it was time for action, and before my brain could catch up, said…

****

**Lily answer to James**

"Tomorrow night, the quiddich pitch, eight o'clock. Bring your broom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an essay on features of troll, which I would much rather be doing than talking to you"

****

****

**Sirius talking to Pancake, his turtle**

Today has really been wonderful! We won quiddich! By 290 points! Hufflepuff isn't a bad team either! Everything just seemed to work for the team. And I caught the snitch! A few people were saying that James should have the seeker job, but I showed them today! I don't normally care what people think, as you know, but when it's the quiddich team that is being insulted…well…That's an exception.

And that pretty boy Brian Watson fell off his broom! That was fun to watch! And then Honey and the Broom ride. When she asked for a ride, there was no way that I could refuse. So yeah well, James is mad at me. So not my problem. If he wants Honey as much as he seems to, he should have asked her out ages ago. And really, it's not as if Prongs was alone up there once Honey and I flew off. I mean, he had the pleasure of Lily Evan's great company. It's so funny when they pay each other out. She's not that bad really, it's just very dangerous to be around her when James is with in 100 metres. I can't believe though that James would rather flirt with her, than risk his almost exploding ego, and just simply ask Honey out.   

  Oh there James is, looking a bit depressed. Oops. Better go and see how he is. Here's a piece of lettuce. Yes I know you hate it. So do I. But deal. The house elves are getting sick of me asking for miniature fish.

**James and Sirius**

"You ok, mate?"

"No. my back is killing me."

"Did you jolt it or something, while trying to dodge that bludger?"

"No. It's like someone stabbed me there."

 "Oh….So, you're mad at me because I gave Honey a broom ride? Well, dude, I'm sorry, but you're supposed to be flirting with Evans."

"Oh my life's dream." He snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not just today though. All week you've been chatting her up. I know you're horny, since your last proper snog was two weeks ago, But lay off Honey, ok. Stop distracting her from me when I'm flirting with Evans. God, I want to be doing it for a purpose."

 "Why don't you ask her out then?" Sirius called after him

**Sirius's Quest**

**Aim:** To find Honey, and just talk to her.

To piss James off

Actually, to do something to justify his anger

To make him understand that he is not the most important person in the world.

**Materials**: His gorgeous body, and sexy voice.

**Method: **Um…talk to Honey? ok….

 Step 1: Ask Moony to come with me

Step 2:  Find Her

Step 3: Open mouth

Step 4: Talk…. Oh this is stupid. I'm sure you'll figure out what I'm doing at some point. If you don't, or are James, you don't deserve to know.

**Step 1**

"Oi Moony! Do you want to come with me to look for Honey? Lily will probably be with her…"

"Sorry mate, I need sleep. The full moon's in a few days, you see, so I need to rest. Plus, some bloody pinecone-licker put a bloody in class essay on potion side effects the day after. Sorry."

"Moonz, you worry about studying too much. I'm sure it's unhealthy. Side effects of potions? Easy. Just say for each one they cause pimples, excess body hair, tastebud protests, and chimp-like tendencies. And, if you get challenged, offer to prove your theories on the Slytherns. They have those characteristics anyway, especially that Snivellus Snape. I just have no clue why he's so good at potions, when I'm sure that all his brain is full of is slime and cockroaches. Poor cockroaches. Sure you won't come with me?"

"Why don't you ask Peter?"

"He still is somersaulting around the quiddich pitch singing the school song, and national anthem. I think maybe four caffeine spells at once was a bit much for him. Anyway, I've got to go. Have fun snoozing"

Then, Sirius went off to find Honey.


	5. Stupid, So not Safe Broomsticks

**Lily and Halley/ ****6:30pm******

"Hey Halley, can I borrow your broom for tonight?"

"Um…sure, I guess…"

"Thanks"

"What do you want it for?"

"Oh just to show that git Potter someone can beat him at his own game"

"Oh can you fly, Lily? I didn't know that. Have you tried out for the team?"

"I haven't flown since lessons in first year!"

****

**Halley's Broom**

Is in Lily's arms

Is a cleansweep 3

Is rather temperamental

Is being told by Lily about the importance of tonight

Is used to experienced flyers

Is pink in colour

Is worried about having Lily as a rider

****

**Quiddich pitch**

Lily is striding out confidently. James is already there, hovering off the ground. The pitch is illuminated by enchantments on the stands and the goal posts. The opposers glare at each other. Lily is determined. James is cocky. James called out

"Didn't know you had a broom lying around Lily"

Lily responds "Why do you think you know anything about me? Now are we going to get this over and done with? Because I can think of places I'd much rather be, like on the other side of the world from you"

"James smiles smugly and says "Oh really? I though we would make the most of these moments together, by staring up at the stars. Our first hot date together, and with any luck, the first of many."

"Oh just get over yourself, Lily snapped. "I'm flying now. If you can get as high as me, good for you. I am NOT scared."

****

**How to Ride a Broom according to 'Zooming the Skies'**

**#**1Stick wand arm over broom, and say up

#2 Mount broom, and grip it firmly

#3 Push off the ground, hard

#4 To turn, tap broom

#5 To go higher, pull broom up

#6 To slow, lean back

#7 To go down, tilt broom down

****

**What Lily should have read before meeting James at the quiddich pitch**

Zooming the Skies

****

**Lily**

Whoa! How the hell do you operate this thing! No, don't go up, turn, turn you bloody thing. No not that way. God how does this thing work! Uh-oh how do you get a grip on this bloody thing. Crap, I can't be sliding off. Not in front of potter. No! Bad. Really not good. Arh, tree. Finally broom you worked. Phew. Still this is bad. must grip tighter. Stupid broom. i hate flying. No! Must hang on! No! Arh! Splinters. bad bad bad……

****

****

**James/same time**

Ha I can fly so much better than Lily Look at her she can't even control that broom finally something is taking control of her serves her right whoa is she trying to fall off coz really she's doing a great job of it should i circle around her just to see what she's doing coz that sure ain't flying uh oh she really can't fly nor hang on oh shit she's going to fall off that's not good i didn't want to kill her just prove i was better i've sure done that crap she really is falling shit!

****

**Falling**

Falling. Gravity. Cold. Timeless. Silence. Blurred. Panic. Slow. Thud. Landed. Soft. Looking up at him from his arms.__

****

****

****

****

**Most embarrassing moment **

_Honey: _I like got this massive pimple on my chin, and because I wanted to look my best for James, I tried to disguise it by covering it with a natural eye shadow. Unfortunately, it was the type that changed colour in the sun, and everyone saw the blue splodge, including James!

_Hallie_: Getting changed in my parent's car at night, and being pulled up by the police when I had my snow pants off, but my jeans not on yet.

_Remus: _I was out at the three broom sticks, talking to this really great girl, getting really into her, dancing and pashing her. Suddenly a friend of her's came up and said "Norma, did you get those charms essay's marked?" I WAS PASHING MY CHARMS TEACHER! And worst of all, the first lesion on Monday morning was….Charms.

_Sonja: _My Life???

_Claudia: _I predicted wrongly one divination lesion! I said that Peter's watch would stop at 1:52, and it was Honey's!

_Sirius: _I publicly thanked Polly for an exciting night, only to be told it was all a dream

_Peter: _Professor McGonagall asked me, in front of the entire class, to describe different types of wand movements, but I though she said movies, so I started talking about the differences between Action, Horror and Comedy. I didn't go to transfiguration after that for weeks!

_James_: Right now

_Lily_: Right now

****

**Why Sirius Couldn't Concentrate In Potions**

-There are so many more interesting things than hovering potions.

-He didn't have any use for a hovering potion anyway, because he was already floating on air

-Who wants to add fluxweed to crushed scarab beetles?

'-What if one of those scarab beetles was one that saved my life the other day by landing on that insane cat Snape owns?'

-Honey wouldn't be impressed by a hovering Potion

-He was alone friend wise in this class as he was the only marauder doing double potions extended.

-Honey's smile

-Claudia, his cauldron partner was trying to steal ingredients from the cupboard to make an inner sight potion, to predict the future more correctly.

-Honey.

****

****

**Sirius's Angel**

Excuse me Professor Rictoor? My Name's Honey Crownth. **Oh I _do _**wish I was still studying potions. It looks so fascinating. What are we doing today? Wow a hovering potion. That's so amazing. I do so wish I hadn't dropped potions. I regret it so much now. Of course, _you _weren't teaching when I made my decision. Oh by the way, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your students? Sirius Black? For the rest of the lesson? Oh thank you very much Professor.

****

**Sirius and Honey**

"Thank you. I'm forever in your debt"

"So hovering potions didn't thrill you?"

"Um…no"

"I'm glad. Like would they thrill anyone?"

"Rictoor it seems"

"Oh him! He like totally fell for the potion deprived school girl act! I like so can't believe that, honestly!"

"He seemed thrilled that someone actually seemed to care about his teaching, even if it is someone who dropped potions at the first point possible"

Did you really think I'd risk my nails by chopping up those ghastly plants? The thought of that just didn't _thrill_ me I suppose."

"Do you want to know what would _thrill_ **me**?"

And with that, Sirius grabbed Honey around the waist, and pushed her behind a suit of armour. Sirius's last though before he let his mind slip in to a trance when Honey kissed him was 'This is what happens when you use the direct approach, James'

****

**Imaginifff….you were a source of water, what would you be?**

_Honey:_ A Beautiful Fountain

_Sirius_: A Raging river

_Peter:_ A Tap

_James_: A river more raging than Sirius's

_Sonja_: A well

_Lily_: A Waterfall

_Remus: _A Lake

_Claudia: _A Mystic bird bath

_Halley: _A swimming pool

_Professor Rictoor : _A compound of 1 part oxygen and 2 parts of hydrogen

****

**Calm Before the Storm**

Lily is lying on her bed, cursing the fact that her discman refuses to work in the Hogwarts grounds. She is thinking about various things including how much she hates flying, how much she hates James, how she wish it had have been anyone except James who saved her life last night. She is also wondering what on earth Honey could see in James, which was quite a usual thought for her. She is blissfully unaware of what Honey is going to tell her when she bounces through the door in the next few seconds. After that, there will be no bliss for quite a while.

****

****

****


End file.
